


What Should've Happened-A Destiel OneShot

by ackles_crackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Oneshot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_crackles/pseuds/ackles_crackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot about season 9 episode 9 Heaven Can't Wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should've Happened-A Destiel OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic to ever post so if it sucks tell me

“I'll have some beef jerky and a pack of menthols,” Dean said with a devilish grin painted on his face. Cas’ face lit up with happiness the kind of happy you get when you get something you’ve wanted for a long while and that was exactly what he wanted after dean asked him to leave ,he was crushed but he would always forgive dean no matter what he does and at that moment all he wanted was to press his lips against dean’s and that was he did after grabbing deans shirt and pulling him over the counter for a passionate kiss and when he pulled back all dean could say after that shocking stunt cas just pulled was “nice to see you too” and cas couldn’t help but giggle and grab dean”s arm and drag him to the car.

The hunter didn’t complain and when they were in the car dean tried to make a move but cas stopped him and asked him to drive to the nearest motel “but don’t you wanna have kinky car sex?” dean asked but cas just laughed and asked him to hurry cause he was dying to touch him. When they were in the motel which dean was coincidently staying at ;he ran to his door and unlocked it and just as he was about to close the door behind cas he was met by his lips careening him to the bed and kicking the door to close it and the fallen angel was all over him kissing him lustfully and dragging his hands over his lover’s chest while dean grabs his ass and starts grinding on him it wasn’t long until they were both shirtless and cas was still straddling dean on the bed with both his knees next to dean’s hips so he ran his hands on the green eyed sexgod’s growing erection and started to unzip his fly and slipped his own pants off after that and while dean was dying under him longing for the touch of his love so dean helped cas with his zipper which he was obviously having a hard time figuring out and as soon as they were off placed his hands on castiel’s bare ass since his briefs slipped off with his pants so he was fully nude and castiel suddenly stopped and stated “dean im not an angel anymore I cant teleport and get lube and condoms whenever” the saddnes in his voice was unbearable and what was suprising that Dean started laughing and said “don’t worry babe I come prepared…….omg get it come prepared”.

“what the hell dean are you for real”and the silliness of the pun made him start laughing which he hasn’t done since the last time he was with dean and he was actually happy the hunter stood up and went to the nightstand and opened the first drawr and started rummaging through the crap the drawer contained and stoped and pulled out a tube thing and a plastic packet and held it up and said “voilà I knew I had it somewhere” he instantly jumped on the bed and squirted the liquid and started preparing his angel and the moans escaping castiel’s lips were driving him crazy until cas finally yelled “CMON DEAN IM DYING HERE” and let out a loud gasp when dean pulled his 3 fingers out and started to lube up his throbbing erection after that he positioned himself and said “ready?” and cas just nodded his head frantically and as soon as dean pushed into cas , castiel let out the loudest moan that most of the town probably heard it.dean continued his rhythmic thrusts and sloppily kissing his partner “oh god cas I’m close”.

“me too” and when dean finally let out his load castiel wasn't that long after and he came all over his and dean’s torso and dean let out a heavy breath and pulled out and just said “so how ‘bout you come to the bunker cas and if you want a room we would give you one but id love it if we shared one”and he smiled after that the angel just looked flabbergasted and then answered “of course Ill come with you I just have one reguest” dean gestured for him to continue “ can we try the “doggy style” next time I heard it was quite pleasant”he quoted "doggy style" with his fingers dean just started laughing and said “ya cas we’ll do whatever you want”and kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasn't that cheesy i have a lot of ideas I'm just experimenting


End file.
